


With No Boundaries

by talking_giraffe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Multi, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, slow buid, will tagged more when story progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_giraffe/pseuds/talking_giraffe
Summary: A new recruit to the Overwatch team seems like the usual but do they know where he originated?His past wants to remained forgotten, he has a tempered, he seems isolated.That place he's in... He also know how it felt like to be this way with the world and everyone."Howdy Doc'." The cowboy tipped his hat slightly at the medical officer before he turn his attention to the cyborg, "Who's the Ominic friend?"





	

The room felt confined with boring white wallpapers imprinted every corner, minimal decorations that even a dying patient would not be in. He sat waited on the hospital bed for his escort to arrive. The curtains push away, monitors set aside from a previous operation that was used earlier for any inconvenience. There was an empty wall with no particular arrangements which seem obscure. A remote was beside the bed, yet no TV was set up anywhere. Lifting up the control, he press the buttons in curiosity. The empty wall lit up to a oceanic background with a soothing noise of the waves splashing, currents taking adrift, a coral reef with many kinds of sea creatures. Another channel change, the wall became a lusciously rain forest giving a eerily vibe what could be stalking in the green, rainy environment with the various animal noises that is creating. Next was a cherry blossom tree with its petals falling from the branch to give a serenity aura, follow by a snowy background. It had a home feeling that only which the patient can understand. He walk towards the visual motion wallpaper he felt at ease for a moment. Before he can take the aura, something pierce his chest giving a crucial impact causing his body to jerk. The patient gasped as he stumble back, falling back to the bed. One hand gripping the bed sheets, the other held his chest wearing his jumpsuit. He was cowering, breathing lowly with a rapid pace to the sudden shock that gave him anxiety. The serenity feeling didn't last long, he was reminded the incident that occurred of his time that lead to his current state.

  
Turning the hologram projector off, he left the remote where it was placed before hearing the door entry open wide. There stood a platinum blonde woman with a lab coat that covers her casual outfit beneath and black shoes. She cued at her patient, he took the gesture and follow his escort out of the room.

"Are you certain you want to leave the facility? We can always schedule another time when you're more comfortable." The doctor breaking the silence in the atmosphere.

"I believe I can, Doctor. Thank you for your concern." The cybernetic patient reassure the decision he was offered, "I needed to leave the room for once." He said jokingly.

The platinum blonde woman gave a chuckle at his answer "I suppose you have a point." She turned her attention to the halls in which the pair approached a large doorway with a small panel attach to the wall, leading to the outside of the facility. Turning her head at the cyborg for a moment, he gave a slight nod in response. Entering the code, the door slide open giving access out of the station. The harsh light practically blinded the patient for a few seconds, he quickly cover his vision with his arm. The patient retracted his arm after getting used to the light shining on him. He gazed at the surroundings that this was some sort of aerospace base-point surrounded by rocks and the ocean.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. You might be far from where you were but I can insure you'll be fine Genji." The Swiss medic placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him an ease gesture.

"I'll do what I can. Arigatou, Dr. Ziegler." Genji bowed his head at the medical officier, she gave a smile and shook her head.  
  
"Now... Let's begin our tour."

 

 

  
The pair trailed off around the watchpoint and taking in the surroundings, the cyborg is not all in awe although he has to go along with it. He listens to Angela's explanation of the area, constantly Genji catches pair of eyes staring at them. At him. The members of Overwatch have heard rumors of a new member arrived awhile ago a lot of mentions involved yet not once they seen the rookie. The cyborg attempt to shake off the eerily feeling twisting his stomach to cause an inner outburst, he avoid it when he can. Doctor Ziegler stood by an entrance to another facility. The door slide open before them, there stood a rather odd figure. He wore a gray shirt with a red bandanna wrapped around his neck; wearing some sort of armor, one of the shoulder pads had a symbol of a cow skull and he had a cowboy hat perhaps decoration or making a fool out of himself.

"Howdy Doc'." The cowboy tipped his hat slightly at the medical officer before he turn his attention to the cyborg, "Who's the Ominic friend?"

He took offense to that. The cyborg clutches his fists and stiffened his shoulder, taking a step closer to the oddity. Angela noticed his behavior and quickly stretch her arm out to halt the patient. She gave a nervous chuckle. "He's not an Ominic. Watch your words again, McCree." The tone in her voiced was defended yet threatening, never doubt someone like her.

McCree clear his throat, giving a snicker "I apolgized. What you two been up to?" He ask, however Genji remained quiet only letting Angela do most of the conversation.  
"I've been giving our new colleague a tour around the watchpoint. If you excuse us, we'll be off-"

"That's what I try to find ya, Doc. Reyes informed me to tell ya that his crew needs some attention after a rough mission. " McCree kept it brief.  
Doctor Ziegler gave a sigh for her calling "I suppose I'll be working... as usual." She muttered to herself, straightened her back,"I'm on my way. Here's a little favor, I ask for you."

"Alright. Spill it."

"You continued the tour in my place. Show him inside the base." The medical officer instructed, "Watch over him, am I clear?"

The cowboy nodded "Crystal." He watches the Swiss medic depart from the scene, returning back to her station, "Well I guess it's jus' you and..." He turn his head, Genji was gone. "Me."

 

 

Genji explored the inside of the facility wondering around the compound alone, he look down at his hands. He barely felt any movement in his own body, it still feels numb. His mind went blank not looking where he was going, he bump to a large man before him, glancing at the giant.

"Hello!" He greeted with enthusiasm, his voice practically roared through the halls. Genji only remained silent, staring. The one eyed man chuckle "Ah you must be the new recruit Angela has been speaking of! You're not a talkative one, are you?" His tone turned eerily, the cyborg just stood there unable to answer but the giant maniac only laughed "Haha! Don't be afraid my friend it was a minor joke. You seem lost, would you like some company?" He lend some help, what a strange man. Genji was conflicted whether to deny and leave the man or stay not sure what's the outcome, he gave a slow nod that receiving a slap on the back making him grunt.  
"This way, my friend. I will show you what this place can offered!"

The absurd man roam further the building, he gave free pointers of each rooms coordinated and simple directions of the location. He explain this was the first floor, perhaps later they'll go the bottom floors. Eventually, they arrived to the cafeteria being located the center of the first floor they're in. The room was packed with various members of the organization chattering each corner, again Genji was catching more pair of eyes staring at him, he shakes off continue following the Cyclops.  
"Ah my old friend, you finally took some rest for once!" The loud geezer chimed, heading towards a dwarfed man. A dwarf.

"Tch, hard work paid off. I was gettin' a little famished from staying a small room all day." The short mechanic scoffed, the other man only chuckle "Haha! Perhaps you should've pack yourself a travel sized meal, Torbjorn!" Torbjorn rolled his eyes at his short joke before he noticed the cyborg behind him "Bah Reinhardt why did ye bring this piece of scrap in this place!" The room slowly lower their volume.

"What's the problem with him? He's just an Ominic, not hurting anyone." Reinhardt reassured. Again the title Ominic is not what he really is now it's drawing more attention and eyes on them. "Not yet IT will! IT should know ITS place!"

"Maybe you should know your place."

A Westerner accent entered the conversation, it's the same cowboy from before. Torbjorn folded his arms "Ominics aren't different from than t'e one in the battlefield . This scrap is not welcome."  
"Now, now don't be like that. If the Doc' let her patient out for a reason than he's not an issue. Don't forget Torbjorn, you created a problem for some of us." There was no comments from the dwarf.  
The oddity turn his back and lean into Genji, whispering to him "The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be out of harm's way." The cyborg acknowledged the opportunity given to them, walk off with the Western fellow "We'll be off now, hope y'all have a fine afternoon!" He waved behind.  
Eventually as the duo left everyone's sight, the cowboy gave a soft sigh "Y'know if ya waited for me that wouldn't been a problem for your first introduction." He claimed, Genji can't argue with him, it was wrong of him leaving and putting himself in the situation "...Forgive me, sir."

"Sir? Hah, that's not somethin' to hear. It's all behind us try not y'know get upset 'bout it." He popped out a cigarette, lighting up the end before inhaling "I didn't get your name now I think about it. What is it?"  
The cybernetic patient realize he never introduced himself personally to anyone as he recalled, this American was the first to ask "My name is Genji."

"Genji..?"

"Just... Genji."

"Alright Genji. The name's McCree, Jesse McCree." The cowboy tipped his hat at him as he exhaled the substance the other direction leaving the cigarette on his lips "Now that we've got it out of the way, let's get this tour goin'."

  
　

The Swiss Doctor wipe her forehead out of the exhaustion from overworking herself and hardly taking in between breaks. She lean against the wall, sighing loudly. Steps approached towards her she quickly retreat her stage, stiffening up her body professionally. A relief that it was Genji, she only gave a tired smile.  
"It's been a long day hasn't it Doctor?" The cyborg acknowledged the act she was trying to pull off. Ziegler gave a nod "I feel like I'm the only one working."  
"You must rest, that's what you always have told me." Genji pointed out, a simple teasing joke to his own superior, that gained a laugh. "Jokes on me. How was the tour?"  
The cybernetic patient look away under his visor, clenching his fists at mixed emotions building inside him from the previous events that occurred "It went... well." Hesitant, Angela notices in the tone, she doesn't question that'll only make him more anxious. "Very well. You come here to end the day, right?"  
Genji nodded slowly, it's been too much to take in for the first day. That dwarf man was not like the cartoons, he better keep away from him. Reinhardt was it? He's too kind, friendly dumb but if he wanted to can be a total threat. However that American, it's the first cowboy he seen in person not the stereotypical badass ones but heroic for pulling him out of the mess. A particular westerner. Let's see what the next day has to offer.


End file.
